Ant Misbehavin'
'''Ant Misbehavin' '''is a HTFF episode. Plot The ant family are at a picnic, when a giant hand picks the baby ant off the ground. Sniffles, using a pair of tweezers, plucks off the baby ant's antenna. The other ants ward him off by making him step on tacks and shards of glass. The baby ant is dropped and cries. With his sample of ant DNA, Sniffles creates a new machine. He stands in front of a laser and zaps himself into apparent thin air. A close-up shot then reveals he has actually become an ant. Sniffles makes his way back outside by simply crawling under the door. Once reaching the anthill, he knocks on the door. But the occupants refuse to let him in. Realizing his error, Sniffles sneaks to an open window where the daughter ant is spraying perfume. Sniffles soon covers himself head to toe in ant pheromones. The daughter ant catches him in the act, but thanks to his odor, she sees him as a rather attractive fellow ant. She brings her new crush inside to introduce him to the family. The other ants surround Sniffles with suspicious glares, which makes him nervous. But after catching a whiff of his scent, they accept him. The ants and Sniffles later make their way to a picnic. While the ants are busy with their meals, Sniffles examines his potential victims. Suddenly, the ground shakes. Everyone looks up to see Arlo staring hungrily at them. The ants scramble and flee in random directions. Sniffles is caught by Arlo, but thankfully his glasses deflect a ray of light into his eyes, blinding the aardwolf and allowing Sniffles to escape. The ant family crawls under Sniffles' door and happen upon his lab. There, they discover Sniffles' true plot and, upon recovering a blood sample from one of the tacks they used earlier, come up with a scheme. With the coast clear, Sniffles searches for his quarry. A large shadow engulfs him and he looks up to find the foursome - now having turned themselves into anteaters - glaring down at him. The anteater family chases Sniffles into a shed. The son attempts to burn him with a magnifying glass. The daughter uses a roll of newspaper. The mother even whips open a can of bug spray. Sniffles leaps out of the way in the nick of time and the brother gets blinded. With the magnifying glass aimed at the newspaper roll, the latter is soon set aflame along with the sister. The baby and mother then follow suit. The brother exits the burning shed with Sniffles in his grasp and swallows him. Inside of him, however, Sniffles begins turning back into an anteater as the effects of his experiment wear off. The brother eventually explodes. Back to his normal self, Sniffles lets out a sign of relief. Unfortunately, he gets hit by Arlo's car. Still blind, he is unaware that Sniffles' remains are splattered on his windshield along with a number of bugs. Deaths #The sister, mother and baby ant are burnt. #The brother ant explodes after swallowing Sniffles. #Sniffles is hit by Arlo's car. #Many bugs are also killed by Arlo's car. Category:Season 89 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes